Santa Claus Conquers the Martians
Santa Claus Conquers the Martians is a 1964 science fiction film that regularly appears on lists of the worst films ever made. It is regularly featured in the "bottom 100" list on the Internet Movie Database, and was featured in an episode of the 1986 syndicated series, the Canned Film Festival. It was directed by Nicholas Webster, and it stars John Call as Santa Claus. It also includes an 8-year-old Pia Zadora playing the role of one of the Martian children and also marks the first documented appearance of Mrs. Claus in a motion picture (Doris Rich plays the role), coming three weeks before the TV special Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer also featured the character. The film took on newfound fame in the 1990s after being featured on an episode of the comedy series Mystery Science Theater 3000. RiffTrax riffed the film live in December 2013. Synopsis and Preview ' Begin' The story involves the people of Mars, including Momar ("Mom Martian") and Kimar ("King Martian"). They're worried that their children Girmar ("Girl Martian") and Bomar ("Boy Martian") are watching too much Earth television, most notably station KID-TV's interview with Santa Claus in his workshop at the North Pole. Consulting the ancient 800-year-old Martian sage Chochem (a Yiddish word meaning "genius"), they are advised that the children of Mars are growing distracted due to the society's overly rigid structure; from infancy, all their education is fed into their brains through machines and they are not allowed individuality or freedom of thought. Chochem notes that he had seen this coming "for centuries", and says the only way to help the children is to allow them their freedom and be allowed to have fun. To do this, they need a Santa Claus figure, like on Earth. Leaving the Chochem's cave, the Martian leaders decide to abduct Santa Claus from Earth and bring him to Mars. As the Martians could not distinguish between all the fake Santas, they kidnapped two children to find the real one. Once this is accomplished, one Martian, Voldar, who strongly disagrees with the idea, repeatedly tries to kill Santa Claus along with the two kidnapped Earth children. He believes that Santa is corrupting the children of Mars and turning them away from the race's original glory. When they arrive on Mars, Santa and the children build a factory to make toys for the children. However, Voldar and his assistants, Stobo and Shim, sabotage the factory and change the programming so that it makes the toys incorrectly. Meanwhile, Dropo, Kimar's assistant, has taken a great liking to Santa Claus and Christmas, puts on one of Santa's spare suits and starts acting like Santa Claus. He goes to the toy factory to make toys, but Voldar mistakes him for Santa and kidnaps him. When Santa and the children come back to the factory to make more toys, they discover the machines have been tampered with. Voldar and Stobo come back to the factory to make a deal with Kimar, but when they see the real Santa Claus they realize that their plan has been foiled. Dropo, held hostage in a cave, tricks his guard Shim and escapes. Kimar then arrests Voldar, Stobo and Shim. Santa notices Dropo acts like him, and says that Dropo would make a good Martian Santa. Kimar agrees to let Dropo be the Martian Santa Claus and sends Santa and the children back to Earth. End Cast and Crew *John Call as Santa Claus *Leonard Hicks as Kimar *Vincent Beck as Voldar *Bill McCutcheon as Dropo *Victor Stiles as Billy *Donna Conforti as Betty *Chris Month as Bomar *Pia Zadora as Girmar *Leila Martin as Momar *Charles Renn as Hargo *James Cahill as Rigna *Ned Wertimer as Andy Anderson *Doris Rich as Mrs. Claus *Carl Don as Chochem / Von Green *Ivor Bodin as Winky Santa and the Fairy Snow Queen *Rochelle Stanton as Snoopy *Edmund Penney as Santa *Margot von Lou as Fairy Snow Queen *Jenny Neal as Rag Doll *Lee Porter as Musical Doll *Don Oreck as Jack-in-the-box *Bob Porter as Toy Soldier *Audrey Washburn as Baby Doll *Joanna Lamond as Peasant Doll *Patrick Clement as Candy Lion Quotes Notes *The Live Show begins with the short, Santa and the Fairy Snow Queen. *[http://cinematictitanic.wikia.com/wiki/Santa_Claus_Conquers_the_Martians Santa Claus Conquers the Martians] was also riffed by Cinematic Titanic. See Also *Starship Troopers *Night of the Living Dead *Manos: The Hands of Fate *Birdemic: Shock and Terror External Links *Santa Claus Conquers the Martians on RiffTrax Category:Santa Claus Conquers the Martians Category:RiffTrax Live Category:RiffTrax Category:MST3K Category:RiffTrax in 2013 Category:Christmas Category:MST3K Revisited